


Denouement

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Ideas for Episode IX [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Jedi Finn, Love Confessions, M/M, i guess this is a way of making it up?, listen that ring of poe's in tlj was sorely underused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: A confession before the chaos.





	Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ktavnukkah.

This is it.

After several wild scrambles—after force visions and crash lands and frantic battles and severed arms—the Resistance was planning their final attack upon the Order. All these years of war and conflict have finally built up to something grand; this can be their one chance to save the Galaxy.

Finn understands the gravity of the situation, which is why he’s heading as swiftly as he can to the old _Falcon,_ lightsaber swinging against his hip with ever stride he makes. Poe, however, seems to have other plans.

“Hey,” he says, smiling as he walks up to Finn. “Guess it’s time, huh?”

“Guess so,” says Finn. It’s still odd to think about Poe not flying in alongside them this time—though there’s no doubt he’ll be just as good back on base as in the air. “See you on the other side.”

“Wait.”

Finn stops, confused.

Poe reaches down, fiddles with something beneath his shirt. “I wanted to give this to you before you left, just in case—”

“Poe?”

“It was my mom’s,” he continues, pulling a silver chain off his neck and slipping it onto Finn, leaning closer to him, “and I guess, I don’t know, I’ve been waiting for the right moment?”

Finn looks down. On his tunic now rests a delicate ring, dark and well-worn. Something settles in his chest.

“Hey.” Poe smiles softly, gently holding on to the band, looking at Finn with the most awestruck expression he’s ever worn. “It suits you.”

And with that, everything falls into place. He loves Poe Dameron—Force, how could he _not_ love Poe Dameron—but only now does he fully understand the extent to which it flows, and the idea strikes him that he really does want to spend the rest of his life beside him.

It just makes sense.

Finn slowly raises his hands to Poe’s face, carefully leans in, and takes the leap. He meets him halfway, kissing him with all the emotions he can muster in a five-second timeframe, pouring all the love he’s had hidden away for the past two years into it.

It makes sense, he thinks as they separate, foreheads gently resting against each other. Of course with the end of one life, a new one should begin.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun!  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed that, feel free to check out my [Tumblr](lesbiangffa.tumblr.com), and have a fantastic new year.


End file.
